NiNi
by CieloCriss
Summary: Ni estudio Ni trabajo. Ni te necesito Ni puedo vivir sin ti. Ni te busco Ni te evito. Ni te odio Ni te amo... sino todo lo contrario. Esto es un Mishiro. Es un fic de tinte oscuro, hay drama, hay angust, hay romance, hay lemon.
1. Ni te odio ni te amo

Febrero 2012: este es un Mishiro o Koumi, como quiera que le llamen. Este es un fic muy oscuro, contiene Lemon o escenas con contenido sexual y trata temas delicados: asesinatos, relaciones sexuales, traición, etc. Pero también vas a encontrar amor, dulzura y todas las emociones que puede llegar a desparramar un ser humano cuando se enamora o cree que se enamora.

o*o*o

NiNi

"Ni te odio Ni te amo".

Por CieloCriss

**Prólogo**

Apreté las piernas lo más que pude mientras lo esperaba.

No quería orinar: quería que me hiciera el amor, que sus ojos me comieran y sus brazos me tejieran a su modo... no me importaba nada más, ni siquiera la grabadora que había escondido bajo la cama del colchón de resortes baratos.

Tenía que hacerlo confesar la verdad, era la única manera de salvarlo, pero él era tan inteligente que yo sabía, de antemano, que iba a fallar en mis planes.

De cualquier manera le puse REC, la oculté bajo las sábanas y me concentré en mi corazón.

Mis latidos se escuchaban tan claros que me molestaban y no me dejaban pensar.

Para el colmo, podía oír gemidos en las habitaciones de al lado, ya que las paredes eran muy delgadas.

_"¿Te gusta así, verdad?",_ se oía.

"_Di mi nombre mientras te corres_", y yo deseaba memorizar todas esas frases, para decírselas a él o que me las dijera también.

Con Michael el sexo era bueno. Conocía mis puntos sensibles muy bien, sabía cómo humedecerme antes de metérmela, entendía que debía morderme los pezones de los pechos con fuerza, pero sin hacerme sangrar.

Tenía en claro que me gustaban los chupetones en el cuello y la posición del 69 cuando estaba pasada de copas.

Ahora no tenía idea qué me haría _él_, ni siquiera tenía claro si podría llegar a excitarlo, lo que me tenía muy mortificada.

Taichi había dicho: _"Le quieres ¿verdad?... un hombre no puede contenerse si una mujer que te quiere te abre las piernas… te lo juro, ni siquiera hace falta quererla"._

Lo había dicho como si se tratara de un refrán popular, pero Cody Hida, su ayudante en el buffete de abogados, había negado y desaprobado esa declaración.

_"Mimi-san, entiendo que será un momento difícil en donde los sentimientos y las relaciones interpersonales te parecerán más importantes, pero recuerda que tienes una misión qué cumplir, y de eso depende que podamos resolver el caso"._

Le había asentido con toda la sinceridad que había conseguido de mis emociones, pero para ser sincera, pensaba más en las palabras de Yagami, en mis piernas abiertas sólo para él, en mis sentimientos indecisos, pero a la vez fuertes.

¿Que si le quería? ¡Qué sabía yo!, sólo no lo quería ver en esas condiciones.

¿Que si le odiaba? ¡Qué podía entender yo, si ni siquiera tenía claro lo que era el amor después de mi fracaso con Michael!

_"Ni te odio ni te amo",_ fue lo que dije, recordando sus palabras, unas que me decía cada vez que nos veíamos desde nuestro reencuentro.

Me entretuve viendo la colcha que cubría el colchón. Honestamente el edredón me daba asquito, lo mismo que el colchón y los muebles mediocres que había en esa cabinita de paredes de tabla roca.

Ése no era lugar para mí. Ése no era lugar para ti, Koushiro.

Pero de todas formas me quedé sentada, esperando, con las piernas bien apretadas por la emoción, con mi nariz fruncida por el olor a semen ajeno que viaja por el aire y traspasa las paredes.

Miré el reloj. ¿Y si se arrepentía? ¿y si no lo dejaban? ¿y si me quedaba sin probarlo a él y a su oscuridad? ¿y si nos quedábamos sin la prueba más importante de la investigación de Taichi, Ken y mis otros amigos?

No lo quise ni imaginar.

Negué, sacudí la cabeza.

"Eres un tonto...", le susurré y justo en ese momento, oí que lo habían traído, que lo liberaban, que la puerta se abría y un hombre pasado de los 50 años lo conducía a él, de apenas de 26, hacia donde yo estaba.

Sus ojos negros, tan negros, me miraron con intensidad.

Cuando era pequeña me repateaba que me ignorara. Ahora, en cambio, me miraba demasiado, me escudriñaba, me olía de lejos, pero como no decía nada, era aún peor que si no me mirara.

"Cuatro horas", dijo el uniformado, ligeramente gordo del abdomen, seguro tenían alguna enfermedad metabólica.

Izumi no respondió, le asintió levemente y luego la puerta se estrelló, mientras una de las parejas de las cabinas vecinas tenían un orgasmo ruidoso que me calentó la parte interna de mi sexo de una manera poco sana.

"Hola...", le dije con timidez, pero Koushiro no me respondió inmediatamente con su voz, que se había vuelto opaca y limitada. Justo como yo, miró con desprecio esa habitación de mala muerte.

Olisqueó el lugar, lo vi mover con gracia los poros de sus nariz, como si fuera un conejo. Luego se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a desabrocharse el horroroso traje marrón con el que lo vestían.

El cabello tan corto le daba un aire de rebelde.

"Izzy...", le dije.

"No me llames así", pidió, desabotonando la odiosa camisa esa, que me dejó ver su cuerpo delgado.

Estaba demasiado pálido, como _transparentoso_. Ordinariamente yo era de un tono de piel más claro que él, pero el encierro lo había convertido en un fantasma.

Me ilusionó verle tatuado el emblema del Conocimiento en uno de sus hombros, y me tranquilizó ver que aunque era de baja estatura y bastante delgado, yo seguía viéndome más que pequeña que él, por lo que no me iba a dar vergüenza que me tocara.

"¿Por qué no?, ¡es un apodo muy lindo! ¡Siempre te he dicho así y nada impedirá que lo siga haciendo!", le dije, defendiendo _**su**_ ternura, esa que él se entercaba en desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido.

"Tai dijo que querías dormir conmigo ¿no es así?, arregló las cosas para que esto pasara", comentó, liberándose con frialdad de su pantalón, "honestamente ya quiero que me dejes en paz, así que después de esto regresarás a Nueva York con tu novio".

"Michael ya no es mi novio... y yo... no voy a regresar".

Encogió los hombros. Llevaba puesta una trusa blanca y no parecía estar erecto. Tal vez mis encantos no le hacían efecto. Quizás, como me lo temía, le habían violado sus compañeros al encontrarle tan inofensivo, pequeño y fuera de lugar… y por eso no tenía ganas de intimidar conmigo.

"Como gustes, realmente ni me interesa ni me agobia", mencionó.

"Quiero hablar contigo ¿sabes?, tenemos mucho qué hablar", pensé en la grabadora encendida, en mis deseos esfumados por esa oscuridad que reflejaban sus ojitos, sus ojeras, su cuerpo delgado y malnutrido.

No sé si te amo o si te odio. Sólo sé que quiero salvarte.

"Mimi, estás en una visita conyugal en un reclusorio de alta peligrosidad. Aquí, los presos que tienen esposas o amantes fornican..."

"¡No fornican, se hacen el amor que es diferente!", interrumpí. Pero él no pareció perturbado por mi intervención y continuó con su voz ronca, falta de curiosidad.

"Yo soy un recluso más, pero no tengo ni novia ni amante, así que no debería estar en este lugar contigo. Tú no eres ni mi esposa ni mi amor, pero Tai te convenció de follar conmigo para que yo te suelte, tras el sexo, una confesión que cree que le ayudará a resolver un caso que _no me interesa_".

Koushiro Izumi siempre sería un hombre demasiado inteligente incluso sin su curiosidad. Yo no podía hacer nada ante sus ratos de lucidez, porque de mi parte sólo existía mi estúpida mente y mis llantos de cocodrilo.

Se puso de pie. De nuevo estaba absorto en mí. Le miré con la media luz de la habitación, pues estaba encendida una lamparita de la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama; yo todavía permanecía sentada.

Delgado, solo, enojado. Con su tatuaje morado y brillante. Con sus cabellos cortos y rojos vueltos pardos por la media oscuridad... me pareció guapo, pero fuera totalmente de mis parámetros.

Koushiro no tenía los músculos de Michael ni sus cabellos dorados en rizos. No tenía su sonrisa burlona y probablemente su pene era más pequeño, aunque no era como si mi ex estuviera bien dotado.

Él pareció notar en qué me fijaba.

"_Este que ves soy yo_", dijo. "Si aceptaste el truco sucio de Taichi tienes que acostarte conmigo. No soy como tus novios y no me interesa serlo. Además, _**yo mato**_, Mimi, también ten eso en cuenta".

Parecía congratulado con lo que había dicho. Por primera vez desde que sabía que estaba en prisión, dejó salir una sonrisa mordaz, pero a mí me dolió vérsela.

Se sentó al otro lado de la cama, sin dejar de mirarme. A la vez olfateaba... no sabía qué, pero olfateaba.

Gateó por ese colchón mediocre, _escudriñó_ las sábanas y encontró la grabadora de voz, la cual apagó, mostrando una extraña lucecita en sus ojos de carbón.

"¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba?", pregunté asustada, cuando me entregó el aparato en las manos.

"Lo olí", fue su respuesta.

Volvió al otro extremo de la cama. De nuevo me examinó con la mirada. _Ese hombre era tan mágico que su amor por la tecnología podía olerse_. Sin embargo, en la celda donde habitaba, el único metal que podía tocar era el de las barras que le tenían atrapado.

Me eché a llorar por eso. Tenían a su alma encarcelada. Sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros ahora, pero sin una gota de ilusión. Sus labios estaban resecos y su voz ya no soltaba frases espontáneas que llevaban consigo términos de computación o de digimons.

Le habían rapado la mayor parte de su cabello rojo, se le habían hundido sus rozagantes mejillas y su ya de por sí delgado abdomen, también lo habían blanqueado con un detergente de desesperanza.

"Sólo vete", ordenó. La pareja vecina estaba por el segundo _round_. La mujer gemía de manera muy vulgar. El hombre seguía soltándole órdenes muy sucias, como "_trágate toda mi leche _", "_te voy a dar por el culo_" y no sé que tantas otras cosas.

Qué miserable me sentía ahora por hacerle caso a Taichi Yagami. Aún así, seguía sin descruzar las piernas, seguía igual de apretada.

"No quieres acostarte conmigo. Ni me amas ni me quieres", insistió. "Yo tampoco te necesito".

"¿Y tus deseos?", exploté. Ahora sí me paré, me temblaron las piernas. "¿No quieres siquiera tocarme?".

"Por supuesto", sinceró, "lo prefiero a tener que masturbarme o a que otros hombres me obliguen a hacerles sexo oral".

"¿Sexo oral? ¿Te obligan a eso?", no me respondió, "No eres gay, ¿verdad?, ¡Dios mío! ¡Te han violado, verdad!".

Koushiro era un chico solitario que nunca daba problemas. El hecho que él dijera que había matado a alguien no cambiaba su forma pacífica de ser. Taichi me había dicho que era un blanco fuerte de bullying en prisión. _"Imagina, Mimi, es un joven desamparado que está recluso en un sitio de presos peligrosos: asesinos seriales, secuestradores y hasta violadores enfetichados con muchachitos como el mismo Koushiro..."._

"Honestamente no tengo demasiado apetito sexual", fue lo dijo Izzy.

La depresión era una enfermedad psiquiátrica que tenía como uno de sus síntomas un menor apetito sexual. Eso había aprendido recientemente, me lo había dicho una terapeuta amiga. Estaba claro que Koushiro estaba muy deprimido ¿cómo podía no estarlo?

Chillé más alto.

"Me meterás en problemas si te pones a llorar", me regañó, todavía desnudo. Estaba sentado frente a mí y tenía el presentimiento de que me miraba con desprecio. "Seré sincero: no voy a cambiar mi declaración sobre mi caso, así que no tiene sentido que estés aquí".

"¡Queremos salvarte!", exclamé.

"Pero yo no quiero ser salvado", reiteró. "Ahora márchate. Si no te vas, comenzaré a tocarte sin importarme que llores y te dé asco".

"¡¿_Cómo puedes decir que me darás asco_?, ¿porque no estás tan fornido? ¡y eso qué!, me gustas ¡Tú eres lindísimo!".

"_Lindísimo_ no es un piropo que nos guste a los convictos", convino.

"¡Y no me importa nada!, _no me iré no me iré no me iré no me iré_, ¡eres un tonto, Izzy!".

Sus ojos rugieron ante mi berrinche.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta mí. Me arrebató la grabadora y la aventó con fuerza al piso, hasta destruirla.

Luego me jaló a la cama y me tiró en ella.

Antes de echarse encima de mí se quitó la ropa interior y pude verle completamente en cueros.

No me decepcionó nada; al contrario, me excitó, era lo que quería verle después de todo. Mis muslos volvieron a sentirse muy tensas y mi entrepierna se calentó.

Yo misma comencé a desabrocharme la blusa y el _brassiere_ con los dedos temblorosos.

¿Vería mis mejillas encendidas en esa media luz que se proyectaba en la habitación?

Me lancé desesperada a sus labios.

Pero él hizo a un lado mi cara.

"No me beses", ordenó. "En los labios no".

"¿Por qué?".

No me contestó. De manera muy metódica se hizo camino hasta mi vagina con sus dedos. Me subió la falda y metió dentro de mis bragas su tacto frío, como de logaritmo.

Con sus manos fue directo al clítoris, como si estuviera prendiendo una computadora.

"Estás mojada", hizo la observación, lo dijo como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento similar al del Marinero Cristobal Colón cuando llegó a América.

No había forma de que estuviera seca, eso quise decirle, pero no tuve fuerzas para sacar algo más que unos gemidos descontrolados, causados por sus manos frías.

"_Ah... ngh... Izzz..._ ¡Ah!", me le abracé al cuello, pero me alejó casi al instante.

"No me abraces", pidió, sin dejar de estimularme.

Esta vez me molesté mucho. Me deseaba con sus ojos negros y sus dedos parecían teclear en mi cuerpo. Él podía tocar y hacerme gritar, pero yo no podía siquiera aferrarme a su cuello, ni rozarle sus labios resecos.

Era como si yo fuera su computadora, esa que ya no usaba y tanta falta le hacía.

Pero no le hice caso. Le di un empujón, me quité las bragas y la falda, y así como había sugerido Taichi en su estúpido refrán o lo que fuera, le abrí las piernas lo más que pude, estiré también los brazos, como diciéndole: _si me quieres abajo, me tienes qué también querer arriba, donde nacen los besos, el abrazo y el amor._

"_Hadware_ y _Software_ por igual", y sonó como le diera otra sentencia.

"Debe haber alguien para ti allá afuera", comentó. Su voz enronquecida, conmocionada, parecía dejar esbozos de su verdadero ser.

"Y me lo dices cuando vas penetrarme", rezongué, acercando mi pie hacia su miembro, ya totalmente erecto.

Apenas lo toqué y él cerró los ojos, concentrado quizás en el gemido que no emitió.

"Debes dejar algo de ti cuando estés dentro mío", seduje. Presioné mi planta en su próstata o lo que se dijera, mi talón resbaló en sus testículos.

Esta vez no lo pudo evitar y sí suspiró, derramó de su boca un "_Nghh_" que me fascinó.

Ahora mismo no pensaba en la confesión que quería sacarle, ni quería comprenderlo: _quería ser suya_. Quería que, como decía Taichi, no se resistiera a mis piernas abiertas sólo para él.

Ansiaba que se olvidara de su penumbra, de que estaba en prisión, de que lo culpaban de parricidio premeditado... Deseaba con todo el corazón que no hubiera _mamado_ el miembro de ningún hombre para estar a salvo entre rejas, deseaba que pensara en mí, sólo en mí... _**en mí.**_

_'Ni te amo ni te quiero'_, le gimoteé en silencio, en mi mente, _'sino todo lo contrario'._

Aceptó que lo abrazara, que le rodeara con mis manos y con mis piernas hiciera un círculo mediocre con el que me aferraba a su espalda. Mis besos nunca le llegaron, porque me obligó a esconder la cara en su cuello, mientras con una de sus manos conducía su miembro hasta dentro de mí.

Entró de un sólo movimiento, uno brusco, pero a la vez bien meditado, como si hubiera calculado exactamente dónde empujar, para que mi cuerpo recibiera su invasión.

Luego se movió en silencio. Lo percibí distante, pero de alguna manera me sentí muy feliz.

Las noches de fiesta y sexo con Michael se despintaron de mis recuerdos. Ni sus posiciones variadas o sus embestidas de fuego pudieron competir con esa sola noche de visita conyugal en la prisión.

Koushiro había dicho, no eres ni mi esposa, ni mi amante. _**¿Pero me dejarías fingirlo una vez más?**_

También estuve callada. Mordiéndome la lengua para no destruir el ritual de silencio que había formado y que sólo era opacado por parejas de otras habitaciones y el viscoso movimiento del sexo, sus testículos botando, mis pechos resbalando en sus propios pectorales.

Eran embestidas metódicas y no aumentaba su ritmo, lo que me desesperaba mucho y me hacía des-coordinar mis caderas con su cuerpo. Quería más. Más de él.

No había nadie para mí fuera de esas rejas. Era él al único al que le había abierto mi cuerpo como si pudiera comprarse y era Izzy quien lo tomaba con frialdad, pero a la vez concentración.

Ni te amo ni te quiero. Ninguna de esas dos cosas le dije cuando se me soltaron dos orgasmos a pesar de las pausas metódicas y premeditadas de su pene.

Koushiro salió de mí coloradísimo, tomó uno de los condones que había dentro de la canastita que estaba en el buró, se lo metió con torpeza y eyaculó ahí.

"No me lo puse antes, pero no tienes que preocuparte por quedar preñada", lo vi de espaldas, era un total imbécil por decirme eso después de que nos habíamos sentido, "No soy gay como sospechabas, y jamás me han violado en la prisión, por lo que no tengo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual".

Le toqué la espalda. Se volvió y me miró de soslayo.

"Eso no se le dice a una mujer después de hacerla tuya", regañé. Encogió los hombros. Le quité el condón con su líquido blanquecino y lo lancé al suelo, junto adonde habían quedado los restos de la grabadora de voz.

"La próxima vez lo pondrás donde debe ir, en mi útero, en mis labios, en donde sea, pero dentro de mí", gruñí.

No respondió, pero me lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

"No hay próxima vez".

Y yo le abracé con fuerza, aunque no replicó el movimiento de mis brazos. Y traté de besarle los labios, pero se movió y le troné la caricia en su mejilla.

"¡No es justo! ¡Tú no lo mataste y lo sabes! ¡no me importa que no me lo digas porque te descubriremos con o sin grabadora!, saldrás de aquí y me harás el amor todo lo que yo quiera, porque me gustas, porque a las princesas no se les dice que no, porque yo soy una ni-ni y te necesito".

Se echó a la cama y se entretuvo mirando cómo la habíamos destendido. La cobija verde oliva estaba en el suelo, la única almohada también se había caído y las sábanas tenían manchas viscosas.

Sin embargo no me dio asco ni me pareció un lugar despreciable para tener sexo, como había ocurrido cuando había entrado a la cabinita. Me pareció un lugar especial, donde le había visto desnudo, donde había abierto las piernas y donde había experimentado un sexo que trastocaba más que cualquier locura que había vivido antes.

Me acosté a su lado.

"Faltan todavía tres horas para que esto acabe", mencionó fastidiado. Poniéndose de ladito, dándome la espalda.

Su piel tenía una capita de sudor. Yo restregué mis senos en su espalda.

"Me gustó mucho", susurré, "¿lo hacemos otra vez?".

"No", dijo con tono somnoliento. "Hueles a libertad y quiero olvidarme de ella".

o*o*o

Espero sus comentarios con ilusión, hacía años que no escribía un Mishiro dark-lemon. Es apenas el prólogo y pretendo que sea una historia de 4 o 5 partes… ¿Les ha gustado la trama? ¿Por qué Izzy está en prisión? ¿realmente es un asesino?.

Ojalá les haya gustado y sigan mis actualizaciones.

¡Arigato!

CC.

o*o*o

Está dedicada, la historia, a dos de las mejores escritoras del Mishiro que conozco y conoceré.

A SS, cuyos fics son sinónimo de inspiración… sus Koumi me roban sonrisas y me conmueven... Sybilla, es algo así como reto que tenemos pendiente, sólo que no me ha salido bien, así que el reto verdadero sigue en proceso.

También lo dedico a ., otra de mis favoritas escritoras, cuyos escritos -especialmente sus Mishiro- son fluidos y te llegan al corazón.

Chicas, las dos son mis ejemplos a seguir con respecto a los Mishiro... y no sólo eso, sus creaciones son fuente de inspiración y sus escritos son impecables. Gracias.

CieloCriss.

O

Nini (o ni-ni) es una denominación generalizada en algunas partes de Hispanoamérica para designar a un joven que no está trabajando ni estudiando. En Estados Unidos, se les llama NEET, por Not in Employment, Education or Training.

(este término es una de las bases de mi fic, aunque por supuesto que no tengo perjuicio alguno por la generación nini, sólo lo uso como juego de palabras).


	2. Ni estudio ni trabajo

Marzo/Abril del 2013.- Hace más de un año que publiqué la historia y finalmente pude continuarla, una disculpa por la tardanza. En el prólogo leímos que Mimi le hizo una visita conyugal a Koushiro en prisión, debido a que -por raro que parezca- Izumi ha sido recluido en la cárcel y lo acusan de parricidio (es decir, matar a su padre).

Esta parte (el primer capi) está destinado a explicar hechos del pasado en los cuales Mimi descubrió que Koushiro estaba preso.

Cabe destacar que este es un Mishiro muy oscuro, contiene Lemon o escenas con contenido sexual y trata temas delicados: asesinatos, relaciones sexuales, traición, la vida en prisión, etc. Supongo que también vas a encontrar amor, dulzura y todas las emociones que puede llegar a desparramar un ser humano cuando cree que se enamora. Un problema que tiene (o cualidad, según se vea), es que este episodio está largo…

_Como nota extra tengo qué decir que este capi está narrado en tres tiempos: el presente (justo después del prólogo, es decir, tras la visita conyugal en prisión); un pasado cercano (semanas antes del prólogo), y un pasado más lejano (meses antes del prólogo). No hay precisamente un orden en las narraciones, pero las divido por esos tiempos: el presente con negritas, el pasado cercano con fuente ordinaria y el pasado lejano con letras cursivas._

Va dedicado para todas las que gustan del Koumi/Mishiro, especialmente va para Sybilla's Song y Asondomar.

* * *

><p>NiNi<p>

"Ni te odio ni te amo"

Por CieloCriss

Capítulo 1

"Ni estudio ni trabajo"

Presente

**Puse los restos de la grabadora en el escritorio de Ken Ichijouji. El chico acababa de graduarse y había puesto una agencia de detectives en Tamachi. De día, el ex emperador de los digimon se vestía como un policía más y vigilaba una estación del metro. De noche, como si fuera un héroe anónimo, se ponía a investigar casos al mero estilo de Sherlock Holmes.**

**Taichi Yagami, que me había acompañado hasta la oficina de Ken, aspiró su cigarrillo con enojo y soltó el aire en forma de circulitos.**

"**Taichi-san, por favor no fumes aquí dentro", rogó Iori Hida, quien apenas hacía sus prácticas profesionales en el bufete donde trabajaba Yagami.**

**Tai apagó el tabaco y bostezó, el resto bufó exasperado por lo que acababa de pasar.**

"**No puedo creer que Koushiro-san haya descubierto la grabadora, así no podremos demostrar que él no mató a su padre", se entristeció Hida.**

"**Por el momento, mientras Taichi sea su abogado, Koushiro estará a salvo de la pena de muerte", consideró Ken, "mientras tanto me esforzaré en el caso, debe haber alguna manera de averiguar lo que realmente pasó".**

**Todos asentimos, yo me sequé las lágrimas.**

**Semanas anteriores habíamos descubierto que mi amigo de la infancia, Koushiro Izumi, estaba en prisión inculpado de matar a su padre adoptivo. Desde entonces me había dejado de importar lo poco exitosa que era, ya que había puesto todos mis esfuerzos en tratar de salvarlo.**

**Uno de los planes había sido que le hiciera el amor en una visita conyugal en prisión, pero había fracasado en poder grabarle una declaración… aunque bueno, quizás el plan había fracasado pero al final de cuentas habíamos tenido un sexo agridulce que me había enloquecido.**

**Apenas habían pasado unas horas de esa vista conyugal, los guardias habían recogido a Koushiro y se lo habían llevado de mi lado. De hecho, me parecía inverosímil haber estado en la misma cama que él por varias horas... todavía sentía que me penetraba de manera arrítmica e impredecible.**

**No importaba que siempre se excusara y dijera que ni me quería ni me odiaba... al menos su cuerpo explotaba conmigo y éramos compatibles.**

"**Mimi, ¿Le abriste las piernas y te declaraste suya, como te dije?", preguntó de pronto Taichi, mirándome con calma.**

**Ichijouji y Hida se sonrojaron y tosieron por la incomodidad.**

"**¡Voy a hablar a casa de Miyako!", se excusó Ken, saliendo de su propia oficina.**

**Iori nomás nos volteó la cara porque no tenía pretexto para huir.**

"**No deberías confundir así a Mimi-san, Taichi-san", fue lo único que dijo.**

**Ni Tai ni yo le hicimos caso al más pequeño de los elegidos del 2002, simplemente nos vimos a los ojos. Yo respondí.**

"**Sí, me le entregué y él no se me negó completamente".**

"**Bien. El amor es esperanza. La esperanza nos dará una oportunidad", comentó él.**

**Tomé con timidez el saco de Taichi.**

"**Por favor, consígueme otra visita conyugal... te lo ruego".**

"**Puede ser... pero tendrías que aceptar una condición que probablemente no querrás cumplir".**

**Asentí un poco asustada. A veces Taichi tenía ojos de un zorro que vencía tigres.**

* * *

><p>Semanas antes<p>

Odiaba la servidumbre más que a nada.

Detestaba a las sirvientas y mis peores pesadillas sucedían cuando me veía a mí misma, en mis sueños, vestida como una de ellas y sirviendo en una enorme mansión a una vieja gorda, conchuda, flácida y vil.

Si eso pasaba, despertaba sudando. Soltaba mis berridos e iba al cuarto de mis padres a lloriquear, a decir que había tenido el peor de los sueños.

"¿Soñaste con un monstruo?", preguntaba mi padre, quien era un hombre temeroso por naturaleza.

Yo le negaba.

"¿A un fantasma?", cuestionaba después mi madre, mientras yo les abrazaba en su lecho, llorando como si me hubiera acosado un demonio.

"Yo no quiero ser una sirvienta", era lo único que les decía.

Mis padres nunca comprendían a lo que yo me refería. Sólo me arropaban, me dejaban dormir en medio de ellos sin importar mi edad... eran algo así como mi refugio, o para ser más exacta, mis sirvientes particulares.

Ahora, en cambio, mi pesadilla se ha hecho realidad.

No era propiamente la sirvienta de una familia adinerada de Tokio. Oh, no, eso no habría estado tan mal.

Ahora era la cocinera de un millar de delincuentes que fluctuaban a mi alrededor como si fueran de verdad fantasmas que quisieran violarme, levantarme la falda o por lo menos faltarme al respeto.

Era mi quinto día de trabajo como aprendiz de chef en la Prisión Estatal No. 4 de Tokio, Japón, país donde había nacido y había pasado mi primera infancia.

Mi trabajo consistía en servir la comida, formada por un menú podrido que el jefe de cocina ni siquiera estaba interesado en probar.

Uno tras uno, los reclusos hacían fila en la barra, donde yo tenía que servirles una cucharada de sopa miso para el almuerzo. Sólo un cristal nos dividía a los presos y a mí.

Desde el primer día, nunca se me quitaron los nervios, ¿cómo era posible que yo, Mimi Tachikawa, hubiera terminado en semejante empleo?, me dolía la cabeza de sólo recordarlo.

La maldición había caído sobre mi familia meses atrás, papá había quedado en bancarrota por invertir todos sus ahorros en la bolsa de valores de New York. Las bolsas de negocios eran igual que los bolsos de las mujeres: siempre terminaban vacíos.

Yo le había advertido eso a papá, pero ni él ni mamá me tomaban en serio: yo era su pequeña emperatriz, sí, pero también era la hija que tenía fama de no pensar.

Había estudiado para chef, pero no había terminado la carrera, nunca había sentido la necesidad de esforzarme por cocinar para alguien que no fuera Michael. Mis padres nunca me habían aconsejado trabajar y me la vivía en antros, bares y las fiestas que se organizaban en los rascacielos cercanos a Times Square cada determinado tiempo.

En realidad me dolía un poco que mis padres no me creyeran capaz de hacer algo productivo. Incluso Michael decía que yo había nacido para recibir y no para dar. No obstante, aunque se me abatía el orgullo, no me preocupaba demasiado.

Después de todo sólo tenía 24 años, no era mi tiempo de sentar cabeza, no había necesidad de nada.

* * *

><p>Meses antes<p>

_Tenía mi domicilio en un buen barrio de Manhattan, mis padres me mantenían y me acostaba con Michael cada fin de semana. Mi vida era perfecta, imperturbable, hermosa._

_Todo hasta que vi esa nota en el periódico._

_En realidad a mí no me gusta leer los diarios. Se me cansan los ojos, se me corre la mascada y me empiezo a marear._

_El Washington Post me da flojera y el New York Times me parece una enorme macha negra con pequeños espacios en blanco. Se lo dije una vez a Michael, que el periódico era parecido a las cebras._

"_No tienes remedio, Mims", se rió él, tratándome como si fuera retrasada mental._

"_Ay, no me molestes, ya te dije que no leo esas cosas", le expliqué por quinta ocasión en aquel día._

"_¿Ni siquiera si traen a estas personas en fotos de la sección Internacional?", siguió picándome._

_Alzó el periódico-cebra. A mí se me cayó la mandíbula, bueno, en realidad no, pero sí me llevé un buen susto._

_No leí el encabezado de la nota, mis ojos color miel enfocaron la imagen._

_Era Yamato. Salía tan Ishida como siempre, con ese porte de adonis que sobresalía entre los demás niños elegidos._

_Llevaba un ridículo traje de astronauta, a su lado estaba el rechoncho de su Gabumon, también vestido al estilo Star Wars, a mí me pareció que lucía como R2D2._

_Fruncí el ceño. Yamato se veía tan importante._

"_Yamato Ishida será el astronauta más joven de Japón que vaya al espacio, su compañero, el monstruo digital vacuna Gabumon, será el primer digimon que viaje a la luna"._

_Sacudí la cabeza al leer esos pie de fotos. Había una segunda foto, donde salía Taichi Yagami, otro de mis amigos, vestido como dandy y dándole la mano a Yama._

"_El primer embajador del Digimundo en la Tierra, Taichi Yagami, felicitó a Ishida por el viaje"... "Fuentes cercanas afirman que Yagami e Ishida son buenos colaboradores desde la infancia"._

_Estrellé el periódico en la mesita del café del barrio de Soho donde Michael y yo compartíamos una botella de vino tinto y un brownie._

"_Qué tonterías, si este par se lleva de las greñas", renegué algo dolida._

"_¿Cómo, Mimi? ¿Es que no te alegran tener un amigo astronauta y otro diplomático?"._

_Solté un suspiro de indignación._

_Honestamente no tenía mucho contacto con los muchachos desde la universidad. De vez en cuando le escribía a Sora o le llamaba por teléfono, pero en los últimos meses ella había estado muy ocupada en su primer trabajo como diseñadora de modas._

_Con Miyako también tenía comunicación, pero ella se la vivía hablando de Ken Ichijouji y eso me dejaba incómoda._

_Yo no tenía novio formal. Michael y yo nos acostábamos a menudo, pero teníamos una dinámica de cero compromisos. A él le gustaba andar con varias chicas a la vez y yo no sentía celos en particular por ello._

_No era lo que quería para mí, porque mis padres me habían hecho creer que yo era una buena candidata para el mejor hombre, no obstante, ya con 24 años había vivido demasiados desamores en Estados Unidos._

"_Por supuesto que me da gusto, pero es que no lo entiendo, Tai jamás usaba la cabeza y lo de Yamato era la música", le expliqué._

"_Así pasa. Yo pude haber sido actor, pero soy empresario", se rió Michael. _

_Trabajaba justo en el negocio de la bolsa de valores y yo le tenía un poco de resentimiento porque era él quien había convencido a mi padre de invertir nuestros ahorros en esas tonterías inestables._

"_Tal vez tengas razón", dije irritada._

_Yamato era un astronauta famoso, Taichi tenía un puesto de embajador a los 25 años, Sora ya diseñaba en una empresa famosa, Joe trabajaba de médico en el primer hospital del Digimundo y aunque no lo sabía, seguramente Koushiro era un famoso programador que se estaba pudriendo en dinero._

_¿Y qué era yo?, me pregunté esa vez._

_Era una niña consentida, que vivía la vida loca, como decía aquella canción tan ridícula._

_Me levanté decidida de la mesa. Michael echó la risotada al verme la expresión._

"_¿Qué pasa contigo, Mimi?", me preguntó._

"_Está decidido, voy a buscar un empleo, terminaré la escuela y seré la chef de repostería más famosa del mundo... Ay, y también me independizaré de mis padres", dije de repente._

_Me aplaudí ante el reto que se me presentó. En cuanto llegara a casa iba a mandarle un correo a Palmon, para que lo supiera y me diera su apoyo._

_Sin embargo, Michael no me animó, sólo siguió riéndose. No era una risa sana, como las que soltaban Taichi y Daisuke en las pocas reuniones de los elegidos, la risa de Michael me dolía._

"_Sabes muy bien que no lo vas a hacer, te lo he dicho, no estás impuesta a esforzarte y te gusta que hagan las cosas por ti", planteó, seguro de sí mismo. "Iré a pagar y vamos a mi departamento"._

"_No, yo pagaré", comencé a rebuscar en mi bolsa._

"_No es tu dinero, es el de tus padres", volvió a decirme él, se levantó y regresó minutos después._

_Yo me había quedado sentada y estaba al borde del llanto._

_¿Así era como me percibía mi amante? ¿como una niña inservible que sólo servía para acostarse con él cuando su cama estaba vacía? ¿como una mujer floja y dependiente?_

_Me tocó el hombro para indicar que era hora de irnos, me echó encima el abrigo y trató de tomarme la mano._

"_Ya no quiero ir a tu departamento", comenté, mirando el suelo._

"_¿Ahora qué tienes, Mims? ¿Por qué lloras?", preguntó._

"_¡Y que sepas que no seré una mujer inservible toda mi vida, no seré una nini que ni estudia ni trabaja por siempre!", le chillé._

"_¿He dicho yo algo acerca de que seas una nini, darling?", comentó para ponerme contenta, "ya te he dicho yo que una mujer como tú no necesita ni trabajar ni estudiar; lo que necesitas es pasártela bien con hombres como yo, que podemos complacerte y comprarte lo que te gusta"._

_Me abroché el abrigo y él secó mis lágrimas en sus largas manos blancas._

"_... también puedo hacer otras cosas...", me quejé, "no soy una inservible, Mike"._

_Para callarme la boca, Michael me plantó en beso en los labios. Metió su lengua, ensalivándola con la mía. Sentí el vértigo de la excitación, el cual a su vez se mezcló un rugido de inconformidad proveniente de mi estómago._

_Yo no era tan tonta como parecía, eso lo había aprendido desde que era niña. Por eso, las palabras de Michael me hacían sentir como una prostituta que le daba compañía, sexo y le pedía cosas a cambio._

_Era una práctica muy común en Nueva York. A veces había que rebajarse para tener la buena vida. Muchas compañeras de la high school eran amantes de empresarios que les rentaban departamentos en algún edificio cercano al Central Park. Yo era amiga con derechos de Michael y calentaba su cama en fin de semana, lo que me hacía igual que ellas._

"_Ay, no me dejes marca", me quejé cuando el beso de Michael descendió de mis labios a mi cuello, "y todos nos están viendo, me apena"._

_Michael Barton se rió._

"_Que no te importe", me dijo, pero casi de inmediato se separó de mí, tiró de mi mano y desaparecimos de ese bar de Soho, miré que había dejado mi copa de vino tinto media vacía y apenas había probado el brownie._

_Tan pronto paramos un taxi nos montamos en él. Nos dirigimos a su departamento sin hablar mucho. Todo el transcurso, Michael se la pasó preguntándole al taxista por el tráfico, mientras con discreción metía su mano entre mis muslos y me acariciaba suavemente._

_Y yo pensaba._

_Pensaba en que me estaba convirtiendo en su puta. En que ya casi tenía 25 y llevaba siendo amante de ese hombre desde hacía dos años. No había avance alguno en nuestra relación, era superficial y consistía en sentir orgasmos prehechos que cambiaban de condón a condón. Nada que ver con aquellos dos niños de 14 años que fuimos alguna vez, cuando nos dábamos la mano y nos sonreíamos en secreto, nada que ver ahora..._

_Él era un empresario magnate y despilfarrador que vivía del nombre de su padre y abuelo. Yo era una geisha barata de Odaiba asentada en Nueva York sin futuro alguno._

_Mis manos ya no olían a pan recién horneado como en mi clase de repostería. Mis palmas no tenían callo alguno, porque nunca me había esforzado en ayudar a mi madre en casa o a mi padre en su trabajo._

_Nuestro dinero, nuestros ahorros... ahora todo estaba invertido en la bolsa, a merced de Michael y toda esa gente millonaria... y yo apenas me daba cuenta que era su 'peor es nada', que era su puta, que era una nini a merced de los encantos de un amante que no era mío._

"_¿Por qué estás tan seria?", preguntó al cerrar la puerta de su apartamento, que estaba decorado con un enorme cuadro abstracto en la sala minimalista._

_Era una pintura colorida, pero a mí me parecía seca y sin vida._

"_Yamato y Taichi eran simples niños elegidos para una misión en el Digimundo y ahora son adultos exitosos", me quejé, "Se les resbala el éxito y yo apenas caigo en cuenta que soy tu puta"._

"_¿Mi puta?, ¿de qué estás hablando, Mim?", me cobijó con sus brazos yanquis y nos deslizamos hasta su sofá, donde se sentó y me trepó en sus piernas. "Tú y yo somos más que eso, de haberlo sabido jamás te habría dado a leer el New York Times"._

"_Era cuestión de tiempo", gimoteé, "me iba a dar cuenta de cualquier manera"._

"_Somos amigos, Mims, y me encanta consentirte. Si tuviera que elegir, serías la mujer con la que me casaría"._

"_Pero no tienes qué elegir ¿verdad?", hice el berrinche, lo hice a un lado._

_Me puse las manos en los ojos y los tallé, a ver si salían lágrimas que no fueran falsas._

_Michael encogió los hombros, giró su cabeza y luego se tronó los dedos de las manos._

"_¿Traes la regla?"_

"_¡Sabes que no!", me encabrité._

_Michael suspiró, comenzó a desabotonar su ropa._

"_Quiero sexo, Mimi", dijo sin más, "si te late, te espero en la cama ¿vale?, si quieres seguir menospreciándote porque no eres astronauta o politiquilla allá tú, tengo muchas presiones ahora y no sirven de nada que dramaticemos por lo que no somos... a mí me consuela tu risa, tu alma y nuestro sexo, así que no eres mi puta, eres mi mejor amiga ¿vale?"_

_Fue tirando su ropa poco a poco, dejándome ver su abdomen musculoso por tanto ejercicio y esteroides. El cabello rubio y ondulado le caía con gracia por la nuca y el cuello._

_Lo veía entre los dedos que pretendían cubrirme los ojos. Era inevitable porque era un hombre muy atractivo. Siempre me habían gustado rubios, ojiazules, totalmente varones cliché de Estados Unidos._

_Se quitó el pantalón y sus nalgas paradas me excitaron. Luego se metió a la recámara y comencé a sentir calor._

_No trabajaba, no estudiaba, pero sí que me excitaba y me enamoraba y me emberrinchaba con los hombres. No era como los nini auténticos, que supuestamente viven encerrados en casa de sus padres jugando consolas y programando en la computadora._

_No, yo no era de esos nini._

_Traté de no pensar mucho en eso después de que comencé a sentir que me hervían las mejillas. Hacía dos semanas que no veía a Michael y tenía ganas de hacer el amor con él. _

_¿De qué me servía ahora pensar que no era nadie de servir? ¿Para qué me torturaba pensando en que Sora era más exitosa con sus diseños y Miyako estable con su amado Ichijouji-kun?_

_Yo tenía lo que había sembrado y no debía cansarme de cosecharlo._

_Así que me quité el vestido y fui a la cama con él. No volvimos a hablar, sólo solté gemidos por la intensidad de sus penetraciones, sus pujidos mientras embestía me hacían sentir drogada, los besos que me daba me succionaban algo que no era amor ni tampoco odio._

_Se vino en mí y hasta entonces caí en cuenta de que no traía condón. Iba a reprochárselo a pesar de que siempre tomaba pastillas e incluso la píldora de emergencia porque me daba miedo el embarazo... iba a reprochárselo pero me quedé callada y lo abracé._

_Él me correspondió el abrazo antes de quedar dormido. Me envolvió como oso de felpa, pegosteó su cuerpo en mí, los dos sudados y satisfechos._

_Me quedé callada y no hice berrinche._

_Eso estuvo bien, porque fue nuestra última noche juntos, sólo que yo no lo sabía._

* * *

><p>Semanas antes<p>

Ser cocinera en una prisión es como ver a los hombres comer mierda.

Uno, como ayudante, sabe que la comida está hecha de ingredientes de dudosa procedencia. Por dar un ejemplo, casi siempre los vegetales los regala un supermercado que no pudo vender el producto a tiempo.

Es responsabilidad de nosotros, como cocineros, quitarles los hongos y la podredumbre para hacerlos funcionales.

Pocas veces se sirve carne. Taichi dice que cuando hay carne es mejor no comerla, al menos no si se tiene un estómago delicado.

Él no ha estado preso pero va a prisión continuamente a visitar a sus clientes. No sólo es embajador del Digimundo, sino que también trabaja en un bufete de abogados.

Soy nueva en este empleo, pero siento que hace muchos años que no soy libre... y ahora añoro ser nini, pero sé que no hay vuelta a atrás, no después de que mi familia quedó en ruinas y dejé de ver a Michael.

* * *

><p>Meses antes<p>

"_...y entonces Ken me dijo que quería que fuera la mujer de su vida y me invitó a vivir con él, Mimi-san, ¿¡no es increíble?!", la videollamada con Miyako llevaba más de una hora en curso._

_La verdad estaba molesta y quería cortarle, pero pocas veces nos llamábamos y no debía ser tan envidiosa con la felicidad de mi amiga._

_Antes ella me admiraba, yo veía que sus ojitos se iluminaban tras los cristales cada vez que veía mi nuevo look o mi ropa a la moda._

_Me preguntaba de New York, de los americanos, de la vida cruzando el océano... ahora nadie preguntaba nada, pero ella hablaba de su mundo._

_Se había graduado de ingeniería en Mecatrónica, aunque no sabía bien qué se hacía en esa carrera... ¿hacían robots? ¿programaban máquinas?, nunca me había atrevido a preguntarle._

_Miyako no ejercía su profesión, se dedicaba a estar de novia, pero se sentía muy contenta con ello._

"_¿No vas a trabajar, Miya-chan?", le pregunté después de ocultar mi bostezo ante su alegría._

"_Estoy ayudando en la tienda de mis padres", me respondió, "trabajaré ya que me mude con Ken"._

_No había cambiado con los años. Era guapa, sí, pero tenía un toque geek que la hacía un poco extraña, como a mi entrañable amigo Koushiro Izumi._

"_¿Tú estás trabajando, Mimi-san?", cuestionó después de que comprendió el vacío de mis ojos de panal de abejas._

"_No. Quiero retomar mis estudios y poner un restaurante"._

"_¡Bingo!, ¡te puedes aliar con el idiota de Daisuke!, ¿sabías que fue va a Norteamérica a probar suerte con una carreta de comida nipona?"._

_Negué. Apenas sabía algo de ella y de Sora, ¿por qué habría de saber algo de Daisuke y los otros?_

"_Quiero ser repostera", aclaré._

"_¡Bingo!", volvió a repetir._

"_Sí, gracias... ya me voy"._

_Me despedí abruptamente y la dejé con la palabra en la boca. Me molestó que Daisuke y yo compartiéramos el sueño de estudiar cómo embelesar el paladar de los demás._

_Yo era una mujer fina y suave, y, con el perdón de sus amigos, Daisuke era más bruto que Taichi._

_Ni loca haría una alianza con él, eso fue lo que pensé._

_Me revolví en mis cobijas rosadas, mandé un mensaje a Palmon y le dije que no iría a patrullar al Digimundo hoy tampoco._

_Ella no tenía vista americana desde hacía tiempo y todavía no se la renovaban, de modo que cuando nos veíamos era en el Digimundo o en mis viajes a Odaiba._

_Sabía que eso la tenía resentida, pero Palmon no sabía lo difícil que era ser una persona como yo._

_No era tan sencillo se Mimi Tachikawa. Yo no era demasiado inteligente, pero tampoco era tonta. Era muy frívola y superficial, pero también tenía corazón. Lo que sí estaba claro era que yo de pura e inocente ya no tenía nada, tal vez por eso se había debilitado el vínculo con mi compañera digital._

_Agregué en la terminal D3 que iba a retomar mis estudios y que entre las dos pondríamos una repostería en Soho, donde bohemios auténticos y falsos irían a probar vinos añejos y postres recién horneados._

_Era como pensar en el paraíso._

_En esa recreación estaba cuando un chillido de mi madre me sobre saltó._

_Fue un grito intenso a más no poder, agudo y feo, como los que yo soltaba cuando veía una cucaracha o cuando algún digimon relacionado con la mierda me invitaba a salir._

_Me puse de pie de inmediato y corrí afuera de mi habitación._

_Papá estaba en el piso, inconsciente._

_Mamá aullaba y el teléfono también estaba en el suelo._

"_¿Qué está pasando, mamá?", pregunté con susto, "¿Qué tiene papá?"_

_Mamá se cubrió el rostro del mismo modo que hacía yo cuando estaba en shock. Señaló con uno de sus brazos al televisor._

_Las voces del noticiero se escucharon como zumbido._

_No entendí muy bien, salvo que la bolsa de valores New York había caído. Apagué el aparato para ver si así dejaba de llorar mi mamá, tomé el teléfono y vi que el último en llamar había sido Michael._

_Me mordí la lengua. De algún modo todo estaba claro, pero la salud de mi padre iba primero, así que lo que hice fue teclear al 911._

* * *

><p><em>Dos días pasaron después de ese día fatídico. Dos días con papá en el hospital por un infarto menor. Dos días con mamá chillando. Dos días sin que Michael diera la cara.<em>

_Sólo habíamos hablado por celular, me había dicho que él también había perdido todo, que las acciones habían bajado y que no había habido tiempo alertarnos de que se iba a desplomar el negocio._

_Mis padres, entonces, se habían quedado en la ruina, literalmente._

"_Así es este mundo a veces", me dijo Michael, quien de cualquier manera tenía el apoyo de su famoso padre hollywoodense y su abuelo millonario, "me apena mucho lo que le pasó a tu familia y te prometo que los voy a ayudar cuando me recupere, Mims"._

"_¿Y mientras qué vamos a hacer?", pregunté como damisela en apuros, esperando a que él fuera uno de esos caballeros medievales que rescatan princesas._

"_Tienes que dejar de ser así de consentida, tienes qué esforzarte por tu familia y trabajar, Mimi..."._

_Tiré el móvil al suelo del coraje y me puse a llorar con lágrimas de verdad. Quise sufrir un infarto, pero mi cuerpo era resistente._

_Podía verme frágil, pero no lo era._

_Había dejado de ser débil a los 11 años, cuando la muerte se escondía en cada ramada del Mundo Digital._

_Pero aunque no era débil, me sentía desvalida. Mi amante se había ido como gato callejero, como si nunca hubiera sido mío._

_Y ahí fue cuando reafirmé que fui su puta y nunca quiso realmente elegirme._

_¿Que tenía que trabajar?, ¡claro que tenía que trabajar!, ¿pero dónde? ¿cómo? ¿quién iba a ayudarme? ¿quién iba a pagar las cuentas del hospital si no las cubría totalmente el medical care?_

_Hablé con mi padre sobre que todo iba a estar bien y me la creyó. Él necesitaba soporte y no le importaba cuán mentirosa podía llegar a ser yo. Mi madre también se consoló con lo que le dije._

"_¿Tienes algún amigo a quien pedirle prestado, hija?, dime que sí", rogó ella._

_Las dos éramos igual de materialistas y mimadas a nuestra manera. Estaba segura de que a mamá no le hubiera importado que me prostituyera con tal de recuperar el estatus._

"_Algo encontraré", le dije, "algo se me ocurrirá"._

* * *

><p><em>Y sí. De verdad que sí se me ocurrieron muchas cosas esos días en los que pensé sobre el futuro. Tuve planes loquísimos: asaltar un banco, prostituirme, pedir limosna, tirarme del puente de Brooklyn.<em>

_Las ideas habían sido muchas, pero ninguna de las opciones había sido pedir prestado a los demás... me había parecido humillante que todas esas ex amigas me vieran en la miseria y se preguntaran por qué Michael me había dejado._

_Si hacía eso, ellas notarían lo vacía que era a pesar de ser una elegida original. Me despreciarían, me clasificarían como una puta barata incapaz de mantener interesado a un niño rubio y rico._

_No serviría de nada que yo gritara que en realidad éramos amigos con privilegios, no serviría gritarles siquiera nada. _

_Conseguir trabajo era mi única opción. Pero sin mis estudios completos seguramente sólo obtendría un empleo de lavaplatos como los indocumentados._

_Estaba en un laberinto sin salida, por eso cuando pensaba todo eso me ponía a caminar sin parar. Me gustaba especialmente recorrer Central Park, pero mi travesía empezaba desde la zona zero, donde antes estaban las Torres Gemelas._

_De lejos veía la Liberty Island y su mentirosa estatua del sueño americano... y entonces me echaba a andar en tacones furiosa y con la mente trabajando como locomotora._

_Pasaba la quinta avenida con indiferencia, sin voltearme siquiera en Saks, donde estaba la ropa que más me gustaba comprar. Cuando llegaba al colorido Times Square, los anuncios luminosos de los musicales no me hacían sonreír, yo era una falsa neoyorquina más caminando con prisa en aparente búsqueda de la estación del metro, aunque la verdad era que yo sabía que no había un tren que me pudiera salvar._

_A veces, cuando Central Park me parecía demasiado verde y los museos a su alrededor me asfixiaban junto con los turistas, caminaba por otras vías._

_Un día, después de visitar a papá en el hospital, me decidí caminar hacia el edificio de las Naciones Unidas._

_Tenía ganas de ver las banderitas de todos los países ondeando con el viento. Sobre todo, quería ver la de Japan, como decían los americanos._

_Caminé sin parar, con mi botellita de agua de siempre. Ese día, ya estaba casi decidida a convertirme en una prostituta fina por las noches y a ser una lavaplatos por la mañana, pero tenía que ver el edificio de la ONU para decidirme._

_No sé por qué me enterqué con eso, quizás fue como un presentimiento. O tal vez fuera cosa del destino, no tenía idea... ahora, con el paso del tiempo, sólo sé que ese día que caminé al edificio de las Naciones Unidas, mi vida volvió a tomar su rumbo._

_Llegué encalmada y noté con desagrado que me había acabado el agua. Renegué y sin más me senté en una escalinata mientras miraba con enojo que ese día no había banderas en las astas._

"_¿Pero qué se creen los nefastos de la ONU?", gimoteé, al ver al edificio sin bandera alguna, "¿Dónde está el estandarte de mi querido sol naciente? ¿Dónde están las banderitas?"._

_Pisoteé el suelo haciendo berrinche, creyendo que mi propósito de encontrar la respuesta a mi problema se esfumaría._

"_Las banderas de los ciento noventa y tantos países que integran las Naciones Unidas sólo se alzan cuando hay una reunión, princesa. ¿Es que no sabías eso con todo el tiempo que llevas viviendo aquí?", se burló la voz de un hombre que se paró delante de mí. Su sombra se proyectó, cubriéndome el cuerpo y cegándome momentáneamente._

_Conocía esa odiosa voz, pero se me complicó identificarla en ese instante. Quizás porque sonó seria, como la de un profesional, y a la vez burlesca, como la de un niño pequeño._

_No obstante, mi corazón tembló cuando su figura se fue delimitando en esa misma sombra debilitada por mis ojos._

_Por supuesto, tenía que ser él, después de todo era el único que me llamaba princesa desde que era pequeña._

"_Ay, eres tú, Taichi", saludé fingiendo desinterés. Los ojos en cambio se me humedecieron como una niña que ha encontrado su viejo oso de peluche._

"_¡Mira Tai, es Mimi, es Mimi!", chilló emocionado el dinosaurio naranja que siempre acompañaba al embajador del Digimundo, Agumon._

"_¡Qué guapo te ves con traje, Agumon!", abracé al reptil digital, noté que Tai le había puesto perfume, aunque a leguas se notaba que era uno de mal gusto que no combinaba con los hedores que expedía Agumon después de ir al baño._

"_Princesa Mimi, ¿no vas a saludarme a mí?", Taichi se inclinó e hizo a un lado a su compañero digital para que yo me echara a sus hombros._

_Se veía muy guapo y fornido, con todo y corbata. Fue como si lo hubiera visto otra vez en el periódico, pero esta vez a color. Me dio una sensación acre en la boca. Por un lado lo odié por exitoso, pero por el otro me dio nostalgia, de esas que dan ganas de llorar del gusto._

_Fue justamente esa emoción la que terminó dominando y haciéndome a lagrimar._

"_¡Ay Taichi tonto, me asustas!", chillé y me abracé a él, como el mismo Yagami había previsto._

"_Cuando se ve a un príncipe tan cool como yo no debes de ponerte a llorar, princesa", se rió el primer elegido del Valor._

_Aumenté más mi llanto. Quizás porque sin darse cuenta Taichi Yagami tenía razón, él se había convertido en un príncipe que iba a salvarme, pero el detalle era que yo ya no era una princesa... _

_Para mí fue como si la bandera de Japón se hubiera alzado de repente y la solución a mis problemas hubiera aparecido._

* * *

><p>Semanas antes<p>

Comencé a padecer migraña. Cuando entro a la prisión me empieza el dolor de cabeza. Taichi dice que es porque me duelen los pecados de los hombres que encierran ahí; yo simplemente le sigo la corriente.

"Me da estrés entrar en esa jaula de criminales", le dije la primera vez, tensando mis hombros, él me los relajó con un masaje.

"Recuerda que puedes renunciar cuando quieras, los extremos no te van bien, de hecho no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea que tomes el trabajo", dijo mientras chiflaba una canción que no conocía.

"Quiero ser chef y no tengo completos mis estudios... si el bobo de Daisuke-chan pudo abrir un puesto ambulante de fideos japoneses en New York, yo estoy dispuesta a dejar de ser una nini para empezar desde abajo, como ayudante de cocina en una prisión de mala muerte, soy más ruda de lo que piensas ¿sabes?, después de todo ahí sólo están perdedores...".

"Hay muchos inocentes incluso ahí, Mimi", me dijo Yagami. Cada día que pasaba de su juventud se hacía más sabio, sólo yo me daba cuenta de eso.

"Ay, ya ni me digas nada; muero de miedo y no me quiero echar para atrás", le reclamé.

Así como me enterqué en caminar aquel día que me reencontré con Taichi rumbo al edificio de las Naciones Unidas, así decidí de un día para otro entrar de cocinera en la prisión de alta seguridad de Tokio.

Era un impulso que estaba siguiendo, y toda mi vida había sido así, me había dejado andar por mis caprichos.

Tal vez quería ir ahí para convencerme de que era una princesa y que mis crímenes eran tonterías comparados con los prisioneros.

Porque contrario a Taichi Yagami, yo no veía inocentes ni tras las celdas ni en ese horroroso comedor principal donde dábamos la comida.

Cada vez que les servía un cucharón de sopa miso me asomaba a los ojos de los reclusos y me imaginaba sus crímenes.

A veces inventaba los asesinatos que pensaba que habían cometido, o los robos... ¡y los violadores!, todos ellos estaban a mi alrededor, a todos ellos los estaba alimentando a pesar de que no se lo merecían.

Muchos de ellos debían mejor de estar muertos. Otros tenían cadenas perpetuas y los años no les alcanzaban para castigarlos de verdad.

Sólo había que verles los ojos para encontrar miradas perdidas en la locura y en la maldad. Los ojillos avispados de Ken Ichijouji cuando era káiser eran de risa comparados con los espantosos hombres que había ahí.

"Cocinera", me llamó un anciano.

Bajé la cabeza y dejé mis meditaciones para servirle su porción de sopa. Le vi llagas en la cara y su aspecto nauseabundo me mareó un poco.

Ya casi no le quedaban dientes y así como la mayoría de los presos, estaba rapo. Le sobrevivía una barba gris y mugrosa que hedía.

Agradecí que yo llevara puesto cubrebocas y gorro, porque me daba miedo contagiarme de piojos.

De verdad ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?, ya llevaba cuatro días en ese trabajo y no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

Ver la miseria de los demás me deprimía. Todos ellos eran más infelices que los nini como yo, todos ellos alguna vez habían tenido inocencia y la habían perdido por razones desconocidas.

El anciano hizo que me brotaran las lágrimas.

"Déjela en paz o lo reportaré", fue lo que el cocinero principal le dijo al viejo.

Mi jefe era gordo y me acechaba a cada momento, por eso se sintió muy mister nice fingiendo que me protegía.

Quería que Taichi estuviera ahí conmigo. Pensé también en la vez en que yo era niña y me atreví a creerme una princesa y a encerrar al superior Jou y a Taichi en una celda.

¡Qué tiempos aquellos! ¡Qué vueltas tan absurdas estaba dando la vida! ¡Qué triste es querer ser niño cuando ya se es mayor!

Pero lo más triste seguramente sería acabar como ese anciano: con la soledad envenenando su cuerpo famélico y moribundo.

Me recorrió un escalofrío cuando el jefe de cocina me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él.

"Descuida, Tachikawa-chan, quédate a mi lado y ninguno de esos criminales te tocará", me secreteó y a mí se me vino el vómito.

Contuve el vómito de milagro porque Taichi tenía cierta fe en mí que no podía desalentar. Tenía que demostrarle que era capaz de empezar desde abajo y convertirme, como él y los demás niños elegidos, en una mujer de bien que fuera triunfadora, como su amor platónico Sora, como la alegre de Miyako o la mística de su hermana Hikari.

Se lo debía después de todo, él me había salvado del desastre de la bolsa de valores y Michael.

"Déjeme, yo vengo a trabajar solamente, no me toque", lo empujé y el muy cínico del jefe, Higarashi-san, soltó una risita extraña.

Me compuse el mandil, me acomodé el gorro y levanté el cucharón para seguir sirviendo la sopa. La fila de prisioneros había aumentado y mi brazo ya temblaba por el movimiento que hacía para servirles comida.

* * *

><p>Meses antes<p>

_Le comenté todo a Taichi ese día que nos reencontramos en New York, platicamos justo después de que Agumon se fue al Digimundo a entregar un memorándum. Tai me había dicho que quería escucharme, pero que prefería hacerlo si subíamos juntos al Rockefeller Center._

"_Deberías subir al Empire State, es el más alto de Manhattan", le propuse esa vez, él negó._

"_Sí, pero si subo al rascacielos del Rockefeller podré fotografiar el Empire State, además Daisuke me dijo que había mejor vista y menos turistas", insistió Tai, por lo que terminé haciéndole caso._

_Nos subimos al elevador y contemplé el simpático rostro de Taichi mientras ascendíamos. _

"_Yama-chan seguro siente parecido cuando despega su nave", se burló en el elevador, donde pasaban un video sobre la torre y había muchas luces brillando._

_Llegamos hasta lo más alto y él respiró hondo y profundo muchas veces._

"_El aire no está más puro aquí", dije cuando me enfadé de verlo expirar aire y tomar fotografías al mero estilo de su hermana Hikari. "Además, ¿no vienes mucho a Nueva York ahora que eres embajador del Digimundo o sabe qué más?"._

_Yagami se echó a reír._

"_Siempre actúas como princesa, por eso me caes bien. Cuando te veo siento que no ha pasado tiempo, parece que todavía estoy frente a la niña del sombrerito rosa que odiaba ver peleas, que cantaba divino pero que también era una egoísta de lo peor"._

"_Ay, pues perdóname por ser egoísta, todo es por la vez del castillo ¿verdad?, ni siquiera el superior Jou me tiene tanto rencor por haberlo encerrado"._

_El ex líder de niños elegidos de mi generación otra vez soltó la carcajada hasta que le hice mala cara y amenacé con irme._

_Di media vuelta e hice como si quisiera marcharme a llorar, pero Taichi me sostuvo del hombro y con un movimiento fuerte me hizo voltear a verlo._

"_Sí, he venido a New York varias veces, pero nunca he andando en plan turístico", bufó algo decepcionado, "Si te preguntas por qué no te busqué, es fácil de responder: sí te busqué, pero nunca contestaste tu Terminal D3"._

"_Casi no la uso, aunque bien pudiste usar mi cuenta de redes sociales y mi celular", reclamé._

"_No tengo cuenta de ninguna red social... me agobian", admitió, "las que tengo son las del bufete y las trabaja mi secretaria, lo mismo que el celular... yo sólo uso la Terminal D3 para comunicarme con mis amigos... así que supongo que hay negligencia de parte de los dos, por un lado, tú no contestaste mis mensajes a través del dispositivo, por el otro yo no fui capaz de llamarte a tu número de celular porque pierdo mis móviles y hago que mis secretarias los manejen, ¿estamos a mano?"._

"_Ush, pues ya para qué amargarme por eso", fue mi respuesta._

_Él me echó la mano al hombro y me dio algo parecido a un abrazo._

"_Lo que pasó hoy fue un milagro, princesa Mimi, así que ¿por qué no nos ponemos al día sin que Sora o Hikari sean intermediarias de tu destino?"._

_Me reí. Era verdad que Sora, Hikari y Miyako eran las que sabían un poco más de mí y seguro le contaban a los demás sobre mis circunstancias... quizá confiaba más en ellas porque eran chicas y con los hombres yo no era muy buena teniendo comunicación asertiva._

_A Taichi, sin embargo, le conté todo: le dije que mi padre recién se había jubilado y había invertido en la bolsa de valores por consejo de Michael, pero que al final habíamos quedo en la ruina y hasta en el hospital. Le platiqué mi relación con Michael Barton, que éramos sexfriends y todo eso; le dije lo mucho que los envidiaba a él y a Yamato porque salían en los periódicos; me quejé a lo bestia sobre mí, le dije que estaba desolada, sin dinero, sin estudios, sin trabajo y que la única solución viable que veía era comenzar a prostituirme._

"_¿Ehhhhhhh?", fue la respuesta de Tai. Después sacó la cámara de fotos y me tomó una en in fraganti._

"_¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Taichi?"._

"_Nada, quería una foto de este momento"_

"_¡Estoy por suicidarme y tú me tomas una foto con el maquillaje echo un desastre!"._

"_Suicidarse no es lo mismo que convertirte en prostituta fina", ironizó, luego agregó "¿prostituta fina es parecido a geisha?"._

_Lo cacheteé con enjundia, él tomó mi muñeca e hizo que me asomara por la terraza, para ver lo diminuta que era yo y lo enorme que era el mundo, sobre todo en ese maldito edificio de alrededor de 70 pisos._

"_Qué bonito se ve el Central Park", me dijo._

"_Yo pienso que está sobrevalorado por el mundo", mentí con tartamudeos._

"_Si saltas de este edificio, por más que lo intentes, no aterrizarás en ese bonito parque"._

"_¡Yo no voy a saltar, bobo!"._

"_Tienes otra opción"._

"_¿Convertirme en puta barata?"_

"_No. Aceptar mi ayuda", recalcó y de nuevo se rió un poco._

_Yo lo abracé con la locura de quien abraza a su idol favorito._

* * *

><p><em>Aunque salía en el periódico, Taichi Yagami, el primer embajador del Digimundo en la Tierra, no era millonario.<em>

_En primer lugar, no le pagaban un centavo por hacerla de diplomático y gestionar reuniones entre la Tierra y el Mundo Digital._

_Le pregunté por qué lo hacía entonces, si no le pagaban, y la respuesta de Tai fue que alguien debía hacerlo si queríamos paz._

"_Hoy gestioné para que pongan en el podium la bandera del Digimundo junto a la de los otros países, el Mundo Digital debería manejarse como un estado-nación, para evitar invasiones", me comentó._

"_¿Hay bandera?", fue la pregunta más idiota que pude hacer, pero no me importó, se me hizo extraño imaginarme una bandera del Digimundo, ¿qué colores y figuras tendría?_

"_No tenemos bandera, pero tengo una propuesta de diseño que me ayudó a hacer Sora", respondió, "como sea, metí la propuesta y se analizará en la próxima reunión de la ONU"._

_Taichi me confesó que su dinero provenía de su trabajo como abogado en Tokio. Trabajaba en un bufete muy pomposo y su labor era defender a presuntos culpables para librarlos de la cárcel._

"_No sólo la cárcel, sino cualquier problema legal", anexó esa vez, sin cohibirse por el tono malicioso de su voz._

_De lo que más platicó Tai fue de Agumon, su camarada digimon._

"_¡Agumon se hizo caca debido a que se prolongó la junta y, pues yo también me cagué, pero de la risa!", echó a burlarse, "la gente estirada de la reunión en Ginebra todavía no me lo perdona... aunque claro, ellos no se saben las mejores de Agumon, como cuando se pone corbata y la termina quemando, o cuando se le sale un eructo con una flama bebé incluida"._

_También me dio risa, sobre todo porque me acordé de mi Palmon._

"_¿Dónde está tu Palmon, Mimi?"._

"_La embajada americana no le quiso renovar la visa", lamenté._

"_¡Asquerosos!, ¿te pusieron el pretexto de que es un Digimon que registraste en Japón?", asentí, él continuó, "Te lo resolveré cuanto antes, ya lo verás"._

_Esa tarde también pagó la cuenta del hospital donde estaba mi padre y nos hizo un préstamo para que pudiéramos recuperarnos._

"_Es poco, pero les ayudará", dijo. Se notaba que ese dinero era producto de su esfuerzo, de su trabajo, de su sonrisa._

"_Quisiera ser como tú", susurré, "ya no quiero vivir sin hacer nada productivo, Tai, pero aún con tu préstamo, que es para mis papás, tengo mis bolsillos vacíos"._

"_Así empezamos todos, ¿te parece ir a cenar?"._

_No comprendí lo que me quiso decir, no obstante, dejé que me tomara de la mano y me llevara a un rincón de un barrio viejo y feo de Brooklyn._

_Ahí, en una carreta, un vivaz muchacho oriental vendía comida hablando un pésimo inglés, aunque, por alguna razón, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y olía riquísimo._

"_¡Daisuke-kun!", me admiré al verle._

"_¡Taichi! ¡Y Mimi-chan!", saludó energético, recibiéndonos con un riquísimo katsudon, que hizo que me chupara los dedos._

"_Es un puestucho miserable, incluso los puestos de hot dogs que venden en Times Square parecen un restaurante de cinco estrellas si se compara con este sitio", dijo Taichi en mi oído, "Daisuke es tan tonto, que con tal de ver a sus clientes felices les sirve doble ración o cobra menos a los vagabundos que no tienen ni un dolar"._

"_¡Eso está mal, están abusando de él!", renegué._

"_Las ganancias las invierte en comprar los mejores ingredientes para su menú y en mandarle algo a su familia, por eso no le alcanza y vive en el cuarto de un hostal barato, con gente que no conoce y donde el baño es compartido por todo el piso... lo sé porque un día me invitó a su casa"._

"_Pobre Dai-chan", me preocupé._

"_Aún así, Mimi, ¿qué ves en el rostro de Daisuke Motomiya?"._

_Daisuke, o "Davis", como parecían decirle los americanos, se veía feliz y pleno, lleno de encanto, como si fuera el joven más afortunado del universo. _

_Se veía como si con su Veemon -que estaba partiendo verdura- estuviera viviendo la historia más interesante de sus aventuras._

"_Se ve contento, ¡qué va!, totalmente feliz...", admití._

"_Y eso que todavía no sale en periódicos ¿eh?, tampoco ha ido al espacio y dudo que lo suyo sea lidiar con los dioses digimon y los políticos del mundo"._

"_Lo sé..."._

"_Para alcanzar la felicidad uno no tiene que ser famoso... ahora, que si eso es lo que buscas, debes luchar por la fama; no te quejes si tienes que empezar desde abajo como Daisuke, de eso se trata la vida"._

"_¡Entiendo!", mencioné con firmeza, dándole un trago al vasito de sake que me acababa de servir._

* * *

><p><em>Esa noche me quedé con Taichi en el hotel donde se hospedaba. Estaba muy ebria y él, que había bebido el doble que yo, estaba como si nada. Tenía los ojos en calma, parecía que dentro de su iris había un mar de chocolate en donde me podía endulzar la vida.<em>

_Después de que el taxi nos dejó en Times Square, caminamos hasta un hotel que estaba en la calle de Broadway, la cual siempre había sido una avenida esquinada y llena de vida las 24 horas. Me cargó por ratos, sobre todo cuando me resbalaba con las zapatillas en el asfalto._

"_Es que se me duermen los tobillos cuando bebo, es peligroso, me puedo lesionar, una vez me hice un esguince", pretexté, entonces él me tomó en los brazos como niña chiquita y caminó con calma hasta el hotel Marriot Marquis._

_Entramos tranquilamente a la recepción, saludó a los encargados y nos subimos al cuarto._

_Lo vieron con naturalidad, como si fuera un huésped habitual que llegaba en las madrugadas con distintas mujeres en los brazos._

_¿Era que eso hacía Taichi cuando viajaba a Nueva York y fingía ser diplomático, aunque no le pagaban ni un quinto?_

_Me pregunté si yo terminaría acostándome con él esa noche. Me gustó pensar en esa posibilidad. Después de todo cada día se ponía mejor físicamente y yo quería olvidarme para siempre de los rubios de ojos azules de quienes me terminaba enamorando._

_Seguramente eran mejor los morenazos de fuego como Taichi, sobre todo en esa juventud que tenía su cuerpo y en esa madurez que corrompía a su alma._

_Me imaginaba su cuerpo cuando abrió la habitación y me acostó en una de las dos camas matrimoniales que había._

_Yo solté un quejido y me dio un poco de frío. Taichi se asomó a su computadora y leyó un correo de Agumon._

"_No vendrá a dormir", dijo Taichi, "mi digimon se está rebelando"._

"_Hablas mucho de tu digimon", me quejé, sintiéndome culpable al recordar a mi querida Palmon, a la cual tenía muy abandonada a pesar de lo mucho que la quería._

"_Sí, por supuesto, somos inseparables", defendió él, quitándose los zapatos para ponerlos en la puerta de la entrada._

_Se le veía a leguas que no le hacía gracia que los occidentales no tuvieran la costumbre de quitarse los zapatos al entrar a un hogar o a una habitación._

_Refunfuñó y fue hasta donde yo estaba para quitarme las zapatillas._

"_A tu edad ya deberías saber beber", me regañó._

_Me reí como tonta y me senté, en mi falda había un hueco por donde se veía mi ropa interior y mi escote parecía haber tomado vida propia desde que Yagami me había dejado en la cama._

_De verdad quise tener sexo con él, por eso me le eché encima y enseguida junté mis labios con los de él._

_Me había equivocado al pensar que Taichi sabía a chocolate... sus labios me supieron a licor y su lengua bailó rock and roll americano conmigo por algunos segundos, hasta que no pudimos respirar y nos separamos con mediocridad para luego volvernos a ver fijamente._

"_Tai...", seduje._

"_Princesa Mimi, yo tengo una regla de oro desde que perdí al amor de mi vida", comenzó a explicarme, mientras me separaba de él y me abrochaba la blusa, "no voy a volverme a enamorar en 10 años y mientras tanto sólo me acostaré con mujeres cualquiera y mis secretarias, pero sólo sin son estúpidas o perras"._

"_¿Ehhhh?", me quedé asustada por esa confesión tan hueca que me dio, "Pero... yo... lo siento... es que..."._

"_Es que aunque digas que quieres ser una prostituta 'fina', pues no te va ese puesto, mucho menos conmigo... para mí eres la niña que en el Digimundo se creía princesa y cantaba como un hada", comentó, "eres la niña a la que llegué a espiar en el baño cuando era un mocoso; quizás eras la más bonita niña que conocía a pesar de tus pesadas quejas y traspiés"._

"_Quería agradecerte... no tengo nada más que mis besos y mis caricias; y me habría gustado sentir las tuyas"._

"_No me gusta mucho eso de los amigos con beneficios, aquí los llaman 'sexfriends' ¿cierto?... no, en definitiva no me gusta que me quieras pagar con besos lo que yo te doy por amistad, tú a mí no me debes nada"._

"_¡Pagaste la deuda del hospital y prestaste mucho dinero a mis padres!", exclamé, "claro que 'hip' te debo muuuucho 'hip'"._

"_Es un simple préstamo, págame yéndote conmigo a Japón y cumpliendo tu sueño"._

"_¿A Japón?"._

"_Me hace falta un roomie", admitió Taichi, "Yamato se fue a vivir con Sora y de cualquier manera nunca está en casa, pasa al menos seis meses en sus misiones de la NASA"._

"_Oh, ni siquiera sabía que vivías con él", hice la observación, todavía sin entusiasmo porque en verdad quería tener sexo._

"_Antes vivíamos con Jyou y Koushiro, los cuatro, era divertido", recordó con añoranza. "Molestábamos tanto a Jyou con las fiestas universitarias en el depa que no tienes idea de lo histérico que se ponía, Gomamon me dijo que hasta le salía urticaria... y a Koushiro lo hicimos quitarse parte de su timidez, varias veces le compramos mujeres para que se estrenara"._

"_¿A Izzy?, qué horribles son ustedes los hombres, le compraban mujeres sin ponerse a pensar en si él realmente lo quería o no", me indigné._

"_Tú quieres hacer el amor conmigo sin importarte si yo quiero o no", contraatacó él._

"_¡Es muy diferente, tú y yo somos viejos amigos!... yo lo hacía con Michael y ni siquiera éramos novios formales, ¿por qué ahora te portas tan puro?", me encabroné._

"_Un par de besos de consuelo está bien, un par de roces, una felación, alguna estimulación llana... nada más allá de eso vamos a permitirnos o no podremos seguir siendo amigos", ordenó y sonó como un manipulador de cuarta._

"_¿Por qué?"._

"_Porque cuando yo lo hago con una mujer no pienso en repetirla. Ellas y yo nos deseamos y desechamos mutuamente porque no queremos una relación"._

"_¿Dijiste que en 10 años? ¿tanto tiempo?"._

"_En diez años el Digimundo estará más estable y podré darme el lujo de buscar madre para mis hijos", explicó con una frialdad impropia de un Yagami._

_Seguramente a él la vida también le había jugado chueco. Tal vez su cuerpo ya no sabía a chocolate porque alguien le había quitado la dulzura._

"_Eres un tonto por despreciarme", me hice bola en la cama, me recosté de ladito y cerré los ojos, "pero aún así, ¿prometes llevarme a Tokio y ayudarme a ser una mujer renovada?"._

"_Te llevo a donde quieras, princesa, pero no me des misiones que sólo puedes cumplir tú", Taichi se acostó a mi lado, se aflojó la corbata y me abrazó._

"_Quiero tener la sonrisa de Daisuke Motomiya cuando trabaje", sinceré._

"_Un día tendrás esa sonrisa, no tienes ni siquiera que trabajar... quizás si te enamoraras...", su voz sonó más débil, como si estuviera perdiendo fuerzas o se estuviera durmiendo._

_Dirigió su mano hasta mi entrepierna y metió sus dedos, lo que provocó un gemido de mi parte muy escandaloso._

_Recordé lo que me acababa de decir: "Un par de besos de consuelo está bien, un par de roces, una felación, alguna estimulación... nada más allá de eso vamos a permitirnos o no podremos seguir siendo amigos"._

_Mientras Yagami me tocaba entendí sus sentimientos. Entre más me retorcía gracias a sus dedos, más comprendía que él y yo No estábamos enamorados y siempre seríamos algo menos que 'sexfriends' pero algo más que simples amigos._

_Lo que vino después fue un beso en la frente, luego caímos en un sueño muy profundo._

* * *

><p><span>Semanas antes<span>

Suspiré con desgano y seguí trabajando hasta que se acabó la comida, entonces el marrano del jefe, Higarashi-san, nos dijo a los ayudantes que levantáramos los trastes y ordenáramos la cocina.

"Siempre va con los guardias a venderles cigarros", me comentó el otro ayudante, "a su vez, los guardias los venden a los reclusos que tienen dinero, es un círculo vicioso".

"Eso es horrible", opiné.

"Honestamente, no sé qué hace una chica con clase como tú aquí", comentó el ayudante, "si ya de plano estás tan necesitada, te recomiendo que pidas el cambio a la zona de mujeres, aquí sólo recibirás acoso".

Agradecí que fuera un buen chico. Me dio una compresa para mi brazo y siguió limpiando, yo -después de una semana de servir sopa- tenía el brazo en mal estado, hasta me había salido un moretón.

Sin duda, como decía el ayudante, yo no estaba hecha para ese tipo de trabajos rudos... lo que ellos no sabían era que en la infancia había sobrevivido al ambiente hostil de un Digimundo salvaje.

Así que no importaban los moretones o los callos que pudieran salirme en el cuerpo, Mimi Tachikawa podía resistir a la simple devastación de cocinar y servir alimentos a presos. Con ese dinero me pagaría el último semestre de la escuela y luego seguiría ahorrando hasta conseguir mi propia pastelería.

La matriz iba a estar en Shibuya, una de las principales zonas comerciales de Tokio, y la otra, como ya había pensando, la iba a poner en el barrio de Soho, allá en New York.

Sólo entonces podría alzar la cara con orgullo ante mis padres y Michael y ya no sería nunca más una princesita que no estudió ni trabajó. Ya podría darme el lujo de soñar con casarme y todas esas niñerías que venían después de la realización personal que estaba buscando.

Me senté en la barra donde servíamos la comida. Ya habíamos quitado las ollas y me apetecía tomar asiento, aunque la vista fuera ver a los presos comer en el comedor.

Había unos cristales que nos protegían de ellos, sólo había un agujero por donde pasábamos la loza servida de comida en charolas.

En el comedor había decenas de mesas cuadradas. En algunas todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, sin embargo, había mesas en solitario o donde solamente una persona estaba aposentada, comiendo con desgano la comida de tercera que les habíamos servido.

Taichi me había recomendado que no tomara el trabajo, pero después de que lo desafié, su único consejo fue que no olvidara que las personas tenían corazón y que en ese mar de culpables había inocentes.

Debió ser más precavido a la hora de aconsejarme, debió haberme dicho: los ancianos tienen sarna, la mitad de los hombres te mirará con lujuria y querrán tocarte las manos mientras les sirves la comida... el otro tanto, los que te mirarán con indiferencia, querrán matarte o robarte algo... eso debió decirme.

Quizá para él era natural ir de celda en celda buscando inocentes a quienes rescatar, pero como ya dije, yo ya no creía en la inocencia...

Todos ellos la habían perdido, inclusive yo la había perdido a lo largo de mi vida.

Sólo en una de las mesas no había sopa miso ni arroz blanco con trozos de pollo. Ahí había un muchacho que tenía la cabeza agachada y sólo llevaba en una de sus manos un tazón de té.

"A ese no le servimos comida, Hokuto-kun", le avisé al otro ayudante.

El joven llevaba puesto el uniforme de recluso perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver su perfil, pero no le identificaba la cara porque la tenía agachada, parecía que no quería que nadie lo viera.

"Lo vi formarse con los demás", me explicó el otro ayudante, "pero en cuanto te vio, se alejó, lo único que alcanzó a tomar fue el té".

"¿Dices que me vio y se marchó?, ¿pero por qué?".

"No sé. ¿Has oído de la misoginia?, los misóginos odian a las mujeres, quizá sea uno de ellos".

"Esos términos raros a mí no me importan, ¿cómo sabes tanta palabrería?".

"Estoy estudiando la universidad nocturna", me explicó Hokuto.

"Ay, eres un buen chico", le palmeé la melena castaña y el chico se sonrojó un poco.

"¡Tachikawa-san, descanse mientras termino de lavar la cocina!", su sugerencia lo hizo sonrojarse más y a mí me encantó descubrir que aún tenía el poder de enamorar a los novatos como él.

Lo dejé limpiar mientras yo seguía hurgando en la figura de ese recluso.

Estaba rapo, pero se veía que no tenía el cabello demasiado oscuro, no sé, como que un leve manto rojizo parecía querer salirle de la nuca.

Era de piel más bien pálida, pero no por naturaleza sino porque se veía a leguas que no se asoleaba a menudo.

Y sus ojos... no podía vérselos. No podía verle la cara pero el corazón se me estaba acelerando de una manera extraña.

Me estaba preocupando.

¿De verdad ese hombre no había comido porque una mujer servía la comida?... no estaba muy segura... y luego, ¿por qué por ver a ese hombre sentía calambres por todo el cuerpo?

"¡Oye, tú!", le grité sin pensar en las consecuencias, "¿¡Cómo te atreves a rechazar la comida que cocinamos para los delincuentes como tú!?".

De inmediato se alzaron barullos en el comedor y muchos sujetos pararon oreja y me voltearon a ver como si les estuviera hablando a ellos.

No me fijé en que estaba en una situación de peligro, simplemente quedé expuesta al quitarme el cubrebocas y el gorro. Mi rostro quedó descubierto con todo y maquillaje, el cabello ondulado se deslizó hasta mi espalda media, por lo que llamé todavía más la atención de los prisioneros.

Me empezaron a chiflar y a gritar obscenidades: 'que estaba bien rica', 'que si quería me comían con gusto', 'que mi culo seguro sabía al paraíso'. La mitad de las vulgaridades se me olvidaron, porque ese no era el punto de mi enojo.

Mis sentidos seguían viéndolo a él, al prisionero que bebía el té. Y contrario a los demás, a él se el habían puesto las orejas rojas y se había escondido en la mesa, como si le diera vergüenza verme a la cara.

"¡Tachikawa-san, es peligroso que les hables!", me previno el otro ayudante.

Refunfuñé y lo mandé al demonio con mi indiferencia, para mí sólo existía ese maldito preso cohibido, que despreciaba mi comida, que no me quería ver, que no me ponía atención.

Estaba tan enervada como aquel lejano día de mis aventuras en el Digimundo, cuando fui a parar en una isla con mi compañero de clase, Koushiro Izumi. Me acordé que en aquella ocasión yo me quejaba y pedía la atención del niño que de ninguna forma me hacía caso, seguía encerrado en su mundo computacional y eso me hacía enojar, me hinchaba el vientre, se me hacía úlcera...

Eso mismo estaba pasando en esos momentos... era la misma sensación... _¿era la misma persona?_

Al jefe de cocina, Higarashi Sanosuke, le llamó la atención el alboroto. No estaba segura de si me había oído gritar, pero lo que sí noté es que cuando los presos comenzaron a ponerse revoltosos él dejó de secretearse con los guardias y se acercó a la cocina.

Tenía cierta autoridad, quizá debido a que su figura parecía la de un viejo luchador de sumo, lo que sí es que logró calmar a algunos de los reos, a quienes amenazó con reducir la ración de comida si seguían gritándome.

No obstante, a mí poco me importaba lo que dijera el jefe de cocina, yo ya estaba totalmente concentrada en el ritmo de mi pulso y en la figura frágil de ese muchacho escurridizo.

De verdad que tenía la misma sensación de aquella vez... de cuando tenía 10 años y estaba en esa isla con aquel niño genio... era lo mismo, pero diferente.

Higarashi calmó a los criminales, Hokuto me aconsejó ponerme el gorro y ayudarle a limpiar, aunque yo de nuevo lo ignoré.

El jefe de cocina era el único que tenía acceso al comedor con esa tarjeta, él sí podía atravesar la frontera entre la cocineta envuelta en vidrio y el comedor de los pecadores... por eso en cuanto entró corrí hacia él y me le eché encima.

Le di un abrazo, pero más que nada me concentré en robarle la tarjeta.

"¡Tachikawa-chan!", se congratuló él.

El otro ayudante de cocina abrió los ojos con asombro, sólo él vio que yo cogí la tarjeta-llave para acceder a la prisión.

"¡No lo haga, Tachikawa-san!", me imploró.

Yo le sonreí. Quise decirle que yo era una princesita que seguía mis impulsos, que había sido una niña elegida original que seguía a la marea hasta que se hartaba de la luna.

El abrazo dejó en shock al jefe de cocina, le solté antes de que lo asimilara y me introduje en la cabinita para entrar al comedor.

"¡Espera, preciosa!", chilló como cerdo Higarashi, pero yo me las arreglé para cerrarle la puertita y a su vez abrir con la tarjeta el área donde estaban comiendo los prisioneros.

Era como una doble puerta, de esas que ponían en los bancos en la entrada, así que tuve la oportunidad de filtrarme al comedor en un dos por tres.

Después todo fue como una sesión de fotografías. Sólo recuerdo guiños de lo que pasó:

Los reos se volvieron a exaltar y algunos se levantaron y fueron hacia mí, los guardias, alejados de todo el barullo, por fin pusieron atención a su trabajo y corrieron para ayudarme.

El reo del té fue a quien más recuerdo de esos escasos segundos.

Lo recuerdo porque en cuanto entré, levantó la cabeza escandalizado y le pude ver unos intensos y profundos ojos negros tristes.

Me acuerdo porque gritó mi nombre como si estuviera en peligro y él se sintiera culpable por ello.

Sus cejas gruesas y rojas parecieron quebrarse. Y su figura débil se enderezó, saltó de mesa en mesa y de alguna manera llegó hasta mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Mimi? ¡Sal de aquí, es peligroso!", me rogó.

"¡Izzy!", grité entonces y fue como si cientos del flashes de las cámaras comenzaran a nublarme la vista y la razón.

Un preso muy grande y musculoso me agarró de la cintura y sacó una navaja de su uniforme sudado y pestilente.

Mi amigo, Koushiro Izumi, palideció al ver lo que pasaba.

Higarashi, el jefe de cocina, y Hokuto, el otro ayudante, dejaron salir gritos de ayuda, pero los guardias pararon en seco cuando el sujeto puso su navaja en mi cuello y amenazó con matarme.

"Un paso más y la degüello", amenazó, dejando a todos con los ojos como huevos recién estrellados en el sartén.

Koushiro apenas pestañeó. Al verle los ojos tan tristes, yo me puse a llorar.

Sí... estaba aterrorizada. Un loco asesino-ratero-violador o lo que fuera tenía una navaja en mi cuello y el metal se sentía helado...

Me tenía atrapada la cintura, me asfixiaba, sentía el tufo de su respiración en mi cuello... y eso me ponía los pelos de punta y me hacía berrear.

Pero lo que dolía, lo que realmente dolía no era esa situación de muerte próxima o de peligro, lo que más me estaba lastimando por dentro era ver a Koushiro ahí, en esa jaula de criminales como si él también lo fuera.

¿Qué se creía la justicia de Taichi si uno de los míos estaba en una celda, con gente mala? ¿Con qué clase de crimen habían condenado a un inocente como él?

Porque Koushiro no podía ser otra cosa mas que inocente de su condena… esa afirmación era lo único que me importaba mientras el filo de la navaja estaba en mi cuello y el prisionero loco amenazaba con matarme si no hacían lo que él quería.

"¡Izzy, sálvame!", y comencé a patalear como loca, sin importarme las consecuencias.

Ya todo dependía de él.

* * *

><p><span>Presente<span>

**Llegamos al departamento que compartía con Taichi Yagami desde hacía casi tres meses. Él se quitó los zapatos con calma y yo entré al apartamento en zapatillas para hacerlo rabiar.**

"**Detesto que no te quites los zapatos en el recibidor, tus costumbres norteamericanas terminarán causándonos una pelea mayor", me retó.**

**Me devolví y me quité con desgano los zapatos, me disgusté al ver que había dejado huellas y tendría que ponerme a limpiar por haber hecho mi berrinche.**

**Taichi era muy estricto con la limpieza de ciertas zonas de su casa debido a que traía mujeres casi todos los fines de semana. Se acostaba con ellas en un cuarto de visitas muy elegante, pero en realidad, la habitación propia de Tai era una mierda llena de desorden.**

**Mi cuarto, que anteriormente había sido de Yamato, también era un desastre. Toda la ropa estaba limpia, pero no era lo mío doblarla o colgarla, por lo que la tenía encima de los muebles, lo mismo que mis bolsas y mis pinturas.**

"**Eres un loco", refuté, "te gusta aparentar que sigues las reglas pero eres tan corrupto como todos políticos que persuades".**

"**Es mi trabajo meterme a ese tipo de negociaciones", suspiró, "pero que te quede claro que como abogado sólo defiendo causas con esperanza".**

"**¿Y me vas a decir que el caso de Izzy tiene salvación?", puse mis manos en la cintura y lo desafié. Taichi se rió con seguridad, como si pudiera predecir el futuro.**

"**Conozco muy bien a Koushiro Izumi como para que fallen mis cálculos", dijo, me dio gusto saber que anhelaba liberarlo de prisión casi tanto como yo.**

**Acabábamos de regresar del despacho donde Ken había abierto una agencia de detectives. Habíamos hablado horas sobre el expediente de Koushiro Izumi, a quien le habían impuesto la pena de muerte por presuntamente matar a su padre adoptivo.**

**Yo no había puesto atención a las estrategias propuestas por Ken ni por Iori, incluso tampoco llamaron mi atención los planes extraños de Taichi.**

**Lo único que yo quería era volver a tener sexo con Koushiro Izumi en otra visita conyugal... de verdad era en lo único que podía pensar después de nuestro primer encuentro sexual.**

**Tai sacó una cerveza del refri y me ofreció otro bote, que yo rechacé.**

**Se acercó a mí y me besó la frente.**

"**Me alegra ver que te enamoraste del tipo indicado", me dijo.**

"**Ojalá hubieras sido tú, ya estábamos tan cerca de acostarnos", renegué siguiendo su juego.**

**Me sacudió la cabellera de manera amistosa, bebió su sapporo casi de un trago y luego respiró hondo y profundo para luego soltar un grito de expectación.**

"**¡Ah, qué refrescante!", dijo, refiriéndose a su bebida.**

"**Ya deja de evadirme, Taichi", renegué, "¿Por qué no me dices si vas a poder conseguirme otra visita conyugal con Koushiro?".**

"**Convencerlo me dará jaqueca", sinceró el moreno.**

"**¡Al diablo con tus jaquecas, yo sufro de migraña cada vez que entro a una prisión!", lloriqueé.**

"**Ya te lo dije, Mimi, quizá pueda conseguirte otro encuentro de intimidad con Koushiro, pero la condición que voy a ponerte no creo que puedas cumplirla".**

"**¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo soy capaz?", gimoteé, volteándole la cara, "quizá no lo ame, pero sí que estoy enamorada y lo único que quiero es sacarlo de prisión, es como la misión que me impone algo dentro de mí..."**

"**Ajá..."**

"**Así que no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que yo sería capaz de hacer con tal de que liberaran a Izzy", seguí peleando, "tú crees que por haber renunciado al amor de tu vida para cedérselo a tu mejor amigo eres lo máximo, pero hay sacrificios mayores ¿sabes?".**

"**¿Morirías por él?", me preguntó muy serio.**

**Yo di un paso hacia atrás.**

**¿Morir por Koushiro Izumi? ¿Eso de qué serviría? ¿por qué Tai tenía que hacer preguntas tan fuera de lugar?**

"**¡Eres un tonto por preguntarme eso!", exclamé, mientras un escalofrío me recorría.**

**En el Digimundo había estado a punto de morir varias veces, además era un hecho que yo había arriesgado mi vida para salvar ese mundo que nada tenía que ver conmigo... ¿y todavía me preguntaba si no era capaz de morir por Izzy, mi nueva obsesión?**

"**¿Eso es un sí o un no?", cuestionó, todavía haciendo bucles con mi pelo castaño.**

"**Es un sí, ¡he arriesgado mi vida antes!, ¿o crees de verdad que soy una princesa vacía? ¿te resiente que de niños no te siguiera completamente y me fuera por mi lado para no sufrir tanto por las peleas absurdas que vivíamos?... puedo amar y morir por la gente, justo como tú, ¿te enteras?, simplemente no veo que la muerte sirva de algo, menos en el caso de Izzy, ¿no fue suficiente muerte con el fallecimiento del señor Izumi?".**

**Taichi sonrió.**

"**Eso es bueno, que aceptes que tienes el valor de morir por alguien", recalcó, "pero lo que voy a proponerte es justamente lo contrario".**

"**Ay, pues no te entiendo, eres odioso cuando te da por el misterio", dije.**

"**Te conseguiré una visita conyugal con Koushiro con la condición de que te embaraces de él".**

"**¿Que qué?", grité como loca.**

**¿Yoooo? ¿con un bebé?, ni que hubiera perdido la razón... peor aún: ¿tener un bebé de un condenado a muerte culpado de parricidio y que además no me dejaba calentar su corazón?, ¡ni que estuviera con el tornillo suelto!**

"**Si eres capaz de morir por alguien a quien quieres, debes capaz de dar vida con esa persona que quieres", lo comentó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.**

"**¡Un bebé empeoraría las cosas!".**

"**No seas tonta", corrigió Tai, "Un bebé siempre mejora las cosas... un bebé hará que Koushiro no quiera morir, para criarlo... es algo cruel decirlo, pero el pasado de sus padres biológicos muertos le impedirá seguir mintiendo sobre su caso y nos permitirá reabrir su expediente para pelear en un nuevo juicio o tan siquiera reducir la condena".**

**Negué rápidamente, aunque mi entrepierna me dijo que aceptaba. Taichi podría haber sido mi salvador cuando mis padres estaban en la ruina, sin embargo, lo que acababa de decir sonaba burdo y lleno de manipulación.**

**Imaginé que Koushiro quemaba mi vientre y se venía dentro de mí. Me toqué la panza y me saltaron las tripas... ¿y si eso hubiera sido un bebé formándose de un mal romance entre dos personas opuestas que se atraían?**

"**Es que me daría mucho miedo", fue lo que confesé. **

**El plan estaba totalmente descabellado y estaba mal imaginarme un bebé pelirrojo en mis brazos... ¡por dios!, no tenía trabajo ni había completado mis estudios... mi último empleo había sido sirviendo comida en una prisión y sólo había durado una semana prestando servicios.**

**Mi inmadurez y un bebé no cabían en la misma oración...**

**No obstante cerré los ojos, suspiré, me dejé llevar por las sensaciones y los recuerdos: me acordé de Koushiro Izumi teniendo sexo conmigo, sus ojos de ónix aparecieron tan tristes y oscuros en mi visión, que lo siguiente que le dije a Tai, después de recuperar el aliento, fue que sí.**

"**¡Sí, acepto!", afirmé y me salieron lágrimas, "¡cumpliré con esa condición pero haz que lo vuelva a ver!".**

* * *

><p><span>Continuará...<span>

Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco. Es una historia extraña y manejo temas difíciles para ser un fic de Digimon... aún así de alguna manera lo disfruto, quizás porque me gusta narrar en primera persona, sobre todo si se trata de Mimi (aunque en este caso la pobre no ande feliz por la vida).

¿Por qué escribí este fic?, creo que me gusta hacer mishiro que se salgan de la rutina y adoro escribir cosas medio dark... Me encanta pensar en un Izzy recluido en prisión y lleno de oscuridad, me gusta que Mimi quiera salvarlo y al mismo tiempo reencontrarse consigo misma.

Gracias a los que leyeron, espero puedan dejarme sus comentarios.

¡saludos!

CC.

_Nini (o ni-ni) es una denominación generalizada en algunas partes de Hispanoamérica para designar a un joven que no está trabajando ni estudiando. En Estados Unidos, se les llama NEET, por Not in Employment, Education or Training._


End file.
